Superman Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** his gang * Blackie Reese ** his gang Other Characters: * James Joslyn * George Wingate * Martha Wingate Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Ed Dobrotka | Inker2_1 = Ed Dobrotka | StoryTitle2 = The Tycoon of Crime | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his gang | Writer3_1 = Don Cameron | Penciler3_1 = Ed Dobrotka | Inker3_1 = George Roussos | StoryTitle3 = Lois Lane: "The Bakery Counterfeiters" | Synopsis3 = To the great amusement of her co-workers, Lois Lane is assigned to cover "Mrs. Twipp's Housewives Marketing Hints" while the regular columnist is ill. Lois seethes with frustration as she walks across town, to interview the Bakery Shop proprieter for this week's column. But when she gets there, she spots two well-known lowlifes: "Fingers" Gordon and "Pinball" Miggsy, and because of her sunglasses they don't recognize her, which is a lucky break for Lois, because the Daily Planet had played a big role in Gordon's arrest and conviction. Gratz, the Baker-Owner, is strangely uneasy about the Planet's free publicity, and when she tries to buy a loaf of bread, the store staff are downright rude, so on her way out the door, Miss Lane has some questions and suspicions. And when she sees Pinball Miggsy buy a particular loaf of bread, which just moments ago was strictly NOT for sale, Lois tests her theory. She fakes a twisted ankle, trips Miggsy, picks up his loaf of bread instead of her own. This provokes a scuffle in which the loaf breaks open, and is full of bank notes! The four-man gang closes in on Lois, just as her pals, Officers Noonan and Carmody, happen to roll by in their squad car. They pitch in and subdue the bad guys, and a search of the bake shop turns up a lot of evidence confirming that the shop was a front for an illegal lottery operation. So the next day Lois gets a hearty giggle at the expense of co-reporters Steve Bard and Clark Kent, when her story of the busting of the lottery ring runs on the front page, and Bard is assigned to cover next week's Housewife column. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Fingers Gordon, card-sharp, ex-con * Pinball Miggsy, racetrack tout * Mr. Gratz * Trigger * rude clerk Other Characters: * ** Officer Noonan ** Officer Carmody * Mrs. Twipp Locations: * ** ** Gratz Bakery Vehicles: * Metropolis Police Car | Writer4_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler4_1 = Ed Dobrotka | Inker4_1 = Ed Dobrotka | StoryTitle4 = The Pride of the Kents | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ned Kent * Ed Kent * Ted Kent * Jed Kent Other Characters: * H. Postlethwaite Kent * Mrs. H.P. Kent * Dudley Kent * Clark Kent (a boxer) * George Kent * Alice Kent | Notes = * Published by Superman, Inc. * This issue is reprinted in . * Lois Lane: "The Bakery Counterfeiters" is reprinted in Lois Lane: A Celebration of 75 Years. ** The villains in this story are illegal lottery operators, not counterfeiters. And the title presented above does not appear in the story. | Trivia = * "The Bakery Counterfeiters" is signed "by JERRY and JOE", but it's written by Don Cameron, drawn by Ed Dobrotka, and inked by George Roussos. | Recommended = | Links = }}